Power actuated guns are used in many industrial applications, and particularly construction applications. A power actuated gun is often used to drive a fastener into a relatively hard substrate, such as concrete. The power actuated gun is typically powered by an explosive charge. Generally, a fastener is used having a nail frictionally retained in a washer or plate. One such fastener assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,923 entitled "Fastener Assembly" issuing to Losada on Apr. 12, 1988, which is herein incorporated by reference. Fasteners are generally available loosely packed and are individually placed into the barrel of a power actuated gun prior to firing or driving. While this process of individually loading and firing or driving a fastener results in secure fastening to a relatively hard substrate, the process is typically slow, time consuming, and therefore costly. Additionally, in many applications fasteners need to be driven into ceiling areas that are hard to reach from the ground or floor. In using a power actuated gun to drive fasteners into a ceiling, the user or worker often has to climb a ladder with the power actuated gun, and individually load the barrel of the power actuated gun with a fastener, while holding onto the ladder. This is often difficult and dangerous. As a result another method is sometimes used in which the power actuated gun is placed onto a pole and raised to the ceiling while the user or worker remains on the ground or floor. While this saves effort and time in not having to climb a ladder, the power actuated gun has to be lowered, reloaded with a fastener, and raised again each time a fastener is driven. This is inconvenient, tiring, and slower than necessary. Accordingly, there is a need to improve the use of power actuated guns to make their use safer, easier, and more efficient.